Time Again
by wiccanjs1984
Summary: Harry dies again after he defeats Voldie. He goes back in time to right past wrongs.
1. Chapter 1: Back Again

Harry sighed in relief as he slid down the wall. The battle was over and now he could join his loved ones. He had already died once today, but had come back to finish off Voldemort. Just after he accomplished this task, a deep cutting curse from someone had hit him. No. Not just someone. Ron Weasley. He closed his eyes. It didn't really matter. Harry was going to die. He couldn't bustle up the energy to care about that fact.  
He woke up in a dark room. He blinked blearily until his eyes adjusted. He blinked again, sure he was wrong as to where he was. Nope. He was in the cupboard under the stairs. That meant he was 10 again. But what day was it? He peaked up at his calendar. July 22nd 1991. He was back to the day he got his letter. How did this happen?

"_Well since you are the Master of Death, you were able to come back in time to right the wrongs_.", a voice said in his mind. " _Who are you_?", Harry asked curiously. " _I am Death. You were sent back with your memories intact. You are no longer a horcrux, because your soul has already been cleansed. On that particular note, the bindings you did have on your magic are now gone. Now while you can correct past mistakes, if it is meant to happen it will happen_ _anyway. I have to go now. I do hope to not see you for a very long time. Good Luck Mr. Potter_.", Death's voice said before leaving his mind completely.  
Well that was an enlightening conversation. Harry didn't know that he had bindings on his magic before, although looking back on it it does make sense. He heard Aunt Petunia come down the stairs. She did her usual rapping on the door thing to get him up. He made breakfast as usual, but this time when his Uncle told him to get the mail, he just went and got it instead of back talking. He saw an owl with his letter. He slipped his letter in his cupboard before giving Uncle Vernon the mail.

He opened his letter that evening when he was done with his chores. It still read the same. He wrote out a reply:

_Dear Deputy Headmistriss,_

_I will gladly accept the offer to come learn at your school. I do have a few questions though. Is magic actually real? Am I really a wizard or this some weird prank? I hope not. I'm not a big fan of pranks. Like the time Dudley asked me to play outside only instead of playing, him and his gang decided Harry Hunting would be better. I'm sorry. I have gotten off topic. How can I buy all these weird things on the list? I don't have any money and my relatives will not pay for me to go. Between you and me I don't think they must have much money after taking care of themselves and Dudley. Anyway, where would I go to get such things to begin with? How would I get to such a place? Again my relatives wouldn't take me. Besides school I don't really get out much unless Mrs. Figg is sick and can't look after me. Just a few weeks ago I got to go to the zoo for the first time. It was really neat until I some how set a boa constrictor free. At least the snake thanked me. It earned me my longest ever punishment though. I was confined to my cupboard for weeks. I managed to sneak out to get food sometimes though so it could have been worse. Sorry. I'm going off topic again. Thank you for the chance to join your school. Enjoy the rest of your summer._  
_ Harry James Potter_

Satisfied that my handwriting was neat and that the letter looked like something an almost 11 year old would write, I tucked it in an envelope with my address. I peaked out of my cupboard. The Dursleys were busy watching the tellie. I snuck outside and saw an owl. It flew down to me and I gave it a piece of bacon I nicked earlier. I tied the letter to its' leg and quickly went back to my room.

AN: New story. Continue? Please R/R


	2. Chapter 2: Professor Snape

Severus Snape was talking to Minerva McGonagall when the school owl flew in. It was a little over a month before the brats would be back at school. Minerva took the letter then gasped as she caught sight of the address. Severus looked at her sharply. She handed him the white envelope while she read the letter. The envelope said:

_From Harry James Potter, #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, The Cupboard Under The Stairs._

He looked back up to see Minerva shaking with anger. She handed him the letter. His own face darkened somewhat. Harry Hunting? No money? Locked up for weeks? What on Merlin's earth was going on. Albus had assured him that Potter was loved and spoilt.  
" Perhaps I should go and check out the situation. If anything else he can get his school supplies.", Severus found himself volunteering. Mierva just nodded. Snape left immediately. He would get to the bottom of this.

Meanwhile Harry was in his cupboard looking in a little mirror that he had. Apparently the bindings had effected his appearance somewhat. His hair, while still black, was no longer untidy. It hung straight to his shoulders and now had auburn highlights. He was now more of a perfect blend of his father and mother, instead of a miniature copy of his father with his mother's eyes. They too while still green were now more forest than emerald. He also didn't need his glasses anymore, a real plus. He was still small though. Hopefully he could get some nutrient potions and maybe a growth potion, so he could at least be the same size as everyone else.

He heard a knock on the door. Petunia answered it. " What can I do for...Snape. What are you doing here?", she squeaked. " I've come to see Mr. Potter, Tuney. He is to start Hogwarts this year after all.", Snape said. Harry was floored. Why Snape? He quickly made sure his shields were in place. " He's not here. He will not be going to that freaky place.", she snarled. " He will and I know he is here because I can sense his magic. Step aside.", Snape snapped. Harry heard footsteps approach his cupboard. For a moment he was taken back to another time when Vernon had gotten really drunk. It had happened when he was older, but the memory still haunted him.

Snape paused. He could feel the fear coming from within the cupboard. He bent down and slowly opened the door. Potter looked at him fearfully for a moment before curiosity took over. Snape made sure his hands were visible.  
" Mr. Potter my name is Professor Severus Snape. I am Head of Slytherin and Potions Master of Hogwarts. I came to answer the questions you sent in and to take you to get your things. I was also a friend... of your mother Lily.", he spoke softly and clearly. He watched as Potter's dark green eyes lit up at the mention of his mother.

" Was that her name? What did she look like? Was she nice? Did she do well in school? Did you know my father too? What was his name? Did they really die in a car crash?", Potter asked in rapid succession like this might be the last time he got to ask questions. Snape raised a hand and Potter immediately was quiet. He saw a blush rise on his pale skin. " I'm sorry sir.", he mumbled.  
" Why don't you come out and we can talk on the way to get your things?", Snape suggested. Potter nodded shyly before coming out. Snape's heart sank a little. Potter looked to be 8 or 9 not almost 11. Also he had been prepared to hate the miniature version of James on sight, but Potter looked more like a combination of both parents. He did notice that the lightning shaped scar was barely visible. Snape took Potter's hand and led him outside. He led them just past the wards and apparated.

They appeared in front of Snape's house. " This is my house. We are here so you can get cleaned up before going to Diagon Alley. That's the place where we can get all your school supplies.", he told Potter. Potter just nodded in acceptance as he was led inside and into a bathroom. " There will be some fresh clothes waiting for you when you are done.", Snape said before closing the door.  
Harry couldn't believe what was happening. One real look into his home life and Snape was a different person. He shook his head, stripped, and got into the shower. He washed quickly, but thoroughly. When he was done he saw a pair of black socks, black silk boxers, black pants and of course a black dress shirt all shrunk down to his size. There was even a pair of black dragon hyde boots shrunk for him. He put the clothes on and looked in the mirror. He looked even smaller now, but the clothes fir well. He dried his hair, combed it, then tied it back. Wow. He looked sophisticated. An emerald green robe completed the look.

He stepped out into the hallway. " Professor?", he called out tentatively. " In the kitchen.", Snape called out. Harry found him sitting down. Snape looked up as he approached. " You look very nice in green.", Snape complimented. Harry blushed. He really liked the outfit. " Thank you so much Professor. This is the first time I've ever gotten clothes that fit.", Harry said. He saw Snape's expression darken.  
" Have a seat Harry. There are some things you need to know before we go, but first I want you to take these two potions. One is a growth potion. It will make your body grow to the appropriate height you should be. The next is an advanced nutrient potion. It will get you close to the correct weight. The clothes will change with you.", Snape explained. Harry took the potions without hesitation. He gripped the table hard as pain spread throughout his body. Before he could pass out the pain stopped.

Harry took deep breaths to control his rapid heartbeat. " Much better Mr. Potter.", Snape said. Harry nodded in agreement. He felt wonderful. Snape then began to explain everything. How Snape had told Voldemort a portion of a prophecy that spiraled into him coming after Harry. How Lily and James died. How he was a spy for the light. Everything. At the end Snape looked at him with trepidation.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

" I thank you for being honest with me. I'm glad to know this before I step into the magical world. I don't blame you at all. How were you to know he would target my family? I think you are very brave and cunning.", Harry said. He meant it too. After finding out what Snape's life was like and seeing him still fight the evil was extraordinary.

" Thank you Mr. Potter. Now we should go. We can eat something while we are out.", Snape said. They ended up having a late breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron. After that they went to Gringotts. " Greetings Gripclaw. May your gold overflow.", Snape bowed to the goblin. Harry followed suit. " May your enemies bleed out and your wealth be great. What can we do for the last Prince today?", Gripclaw asked politely. Snape looked up in shock. " I was not aware I was last of the Prince line. What happened to Grandfather Edward Prince?", he asked. " He died one week ago. Everything is yours as soon as you claim Lordship.", Gripclaw said. " In that case we will defintely need a private room. I will also need to see the Potter's account manager as I have their son with me.", Snape said.

They were led to an ornate room covered in gold. They sat down as another goblin came in. " My name is Sharpclaw. I am the Prince, Potter, and Black account manager.", Sharpclaw introduced himself. " Here is the Prince Lordship ring. I would also suggest doing a heritage test. ", Sharpclaw said. Snape nodded in agreement. He pricked his finger and let 7 drops of blood fall onto the parchment. What he found out astonished him. He wasn't a Snape at all. His real father had been Orion Black. Not only that, but he had had a twin sister. Isla Lillian Prince Black. He couldn't believe it.

Snape had Harry do one as well. This would also prove his identity. His was even more shocking. It showed him as the descendant Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff who had a daughter that married Ignatius Pervell that was carried through the Potter line. Then it had Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw had a daughter that married Mordred Gaunt. Morfin Gaunt, Merope's sister, married Sevren Prince. They had a son Edward Severus Prince who had a daughter Eileen Prince. Then the real shocker came. Orion Black and Eileen Prince had Severus Treven Prince Black and Isla Lillian Prince Black. Isla Black became Lily Evans through adoption and later Lily Potter.

" You're my nephew.", Snape said in shock. Not only was Harry his nephew, but Harry was a direct descendant of the four founders plus Pervell along with Black and Prince. " I want to change my name to my legal name.", Snape said. " What about you Harry?", he asked. Harry's real name was Hadarian Jameson Potter. Harry just nodded. " Now Mr. Prince would you also like to take the Black Lordship along with Slytherin and Ravenclaw?", Sharpclaw asked. " Yes.", Severus said. Severus put the four rings together and they melded into one. He felt something snap inside him and slumped over unconscious.

" Is he alright?", Harry asked. " He'll be fine. Apparently he had bindings on him. When he put on the ring, they broke. Now for you I have the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Pervell, and Potter Lordship rings. While you are young, since you are the last of these lines you are eligible for Lordship. Then we have the Black, Prince, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw Heir rings.", Sharpclaw said. Harry combined the Heir rings into one and put it on his right ring finger while he did the same to the others, only putting them onto his left ring finger.

Severus came to slowly. Harry was looking at him in concern. " Are you okay now?", he asked softly. Severus just nodded." Good to see you back with us. Apparently Albus Dumbledore had some bindings on you. I would recognize his handiwork anywhere.", Gripclaw said. They took a moment to ponder this. " Wow. You look loads better.", Harry blurted. Severus raised one eyebrow and conjured a mirror. His nose was no longer hooked, but straight. It now fit his face perfectly. His skin was no longer sallow, but pale and healthy. His teeth were perfectly straight and white. Even his greasy hair, from all the potions, looked silky and reached down his shoulders. All in all he looked to be in his mid twenties instead of looking like a middle aged old bat. Even the pain from all the curses over the years was gone. He lifted his left sleeve and saw the Dark Mark gone.

After collecting himself he asked to see the Potter wills. Apparently they had been sealed. The information was most enlightening. Sirius Black was not the secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was. Harry was never to be place with the Dursleys, but to either Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, or himself.

AN: Hope I'm doing okay so far. A tad short, but I felt this was a good spot to end. Please R/R


	4. Chapter 4: Horcruxes

" Does this mean I can live with you now?", Harry asked softly. " If you want to. I would be happy to have you. We could go to Prince Manor.", Severus replied. " If you will have me then I would love to live with you.", Harry said shyly. After that they signed the papers to make it official and quickly wrapped up with Gripclaw and headed down to the vaults. Harry and Severus were now wealthy beyond measure. They ended up collecting all the books, some of which Harry would use for school. They found a beautiful 5 compartment trunk done in basalisk hyde for Harry to use. The best thing they found by far though was a staff for each of them.

Severus' staff was African Blackwood, Katalox, Black Ironwood, and Ebony with Black Unicorn hair, Night Pheonix feather, King Cobra venom, and Thestral hair as its' core. Severus put his 13 inch Dark Mahogany and Chinese Fireball Dragon Heartstring wand to the staff and watched as it absorbed it. The staff extended another foot, making it now 5 foot six. Harry's staff was Camelthorn, Snakewood, Gidgee, and Lignum Vatae with a core of Elder Thestral hair, Basalisk fang, Elemental Phoenix (earth, air, fire, water Phoenix crossbreed) feather, Unigus ( Unicorn/Pegasus crossbreed) hair, and Hungarian Horntail Dragon Heartstring.

When they were finally done, they headed back to the private room where documents awaited. Severus signed the papers to become Harry's Guardian. Apparently since the Dursleys never officially took Harry in it would go uncontested. They stepped out of Gringotts and made sure their now wand sized staffs were secure in the holsters they found. They got Harry's wardrobe first, then everything else on the list including Hedwig who instantly became his familiar. Severus also got a black owl who he named Anubis.

By the time they were done it was late. Severus got a room at the Leaky for them and after they ate they promptly fell asleep, exhausted from the day. The next morning after a quick shower and some food, they went to Prince Manor. The place took your breath away. Though smaller than some manors, it was still breathtaking. There were archways and towers all made of stone. A house elf immediately popped into view.

" Master Prince. Welcome to Prince Manor. My name is Seth and I am the head elf here.", Seth said bowing to them. Harry was in shock. This looked like a real elf. Like from Lord of the Rings. He was tall, lean, and had pale skin. His long black hair hung in a thick braid down his back. Light green eyes and straight pointed ears completed the look. He was beautiful. There was just no other word for it. Even his butler's uniform looked regal. The rest of the elves were just as lovely. There was another male, who was Seth's brother Samuel, and two females who were their wives. They looked like the men only curvier. Their names were Seinna and Sara.

Severus and Harry took the rest of that week just to get to know each other and their new home. Severus had sent a copy of the will to Amelia Bones. She was working on clearing Sirius' name. It was the Saturday before Harry's birthday when he decided to tell Severus about the horcruxes. There were only 5 as Nagini hadn't been made one yet. The diary, the locket, the cup, the ring, and the diadem. Severus was in the library when he approached him. It was late and he was suppose to be in bed.

" Uncle Severus?", Harry asked sleepily. He immediately had his attention. " What's the matter Harry?", Severus asked concerned. Harry bit his bottom lip and looked at the floor. " I had a dream that I use to be something called a horcrux and that there were five others that had a piece of Voldemort's soul in it. There was the Gaunt ring that was at some shack under the floorboards, a diadem at the room of requirement at Hogwarts, Helga's cup given to someone named Bellatrix, Salazar's locket went to someone named Regulus, and a diary given to a Lucius somebody.", Harry said softly.

Severus was shocked. Harry one of those vile things? " Harry do you remember anything coming out of you before we met?", he asked. Harry pretended to think about it. " Well I remember something black coming out of my scar the morning of the day I got my letter. I remember dreaming I was in garden. It was beautiful there. I was exploring when I found a black pool. It felt evil. In my dream I gathered all my willpower and attacked it. It fought back at first, but my stubbornness prevailed. That's when I woke up to see something black ooze out of my scar. My scar bled a bit, then just healed right up.", Harry said.

Severus paled. " Alright Harry. Thank you for telling me. Was there anything else the dream told you?", he asked. He knew it wasn't a dream, but more Voldemort's memory. " Some kind of rare venom will destroy the horcrux.", Harry supplied. " Alright then. Off to bed with you.", Severus told him. Harry went back to bed smiling.

Severus immediately flooed Lucius. " Bloody hell mate it's midnight.", Lucius drawled. " That is not important right now. Did the Dark Lord give you a diary?", he asked. Lucius paled. " Yes...", he said slowly. " Lucius if the Dark Lord were to return would you really want to go back to him?", Severus pressed. " No I would not.", the answer was immediate and surprised Severus. " Severus what is this about... wait a minute what happened to you? You look younger and better.", Lucius frowned.

Severus quickly explained everything. Lucius quickly gave him the diary. " Good luck with this quest Severus. You know that now you are Lord Black you can get to the properties and maybe dissolve Bella's marriage, giving you access to her vault.", Lucius planted the idea before returning home. Yes that was true. He remembered Sirius complaining about a house elf. Catcher? Creature? Kreature! He summoned the sad looking elf and quickly told him about the locket. Kreature handed him the locket and promptly died as he was very old. He had Seth bury the body. He then dissolved Bella's marriage making her a Black once more.

AN: Hope this is going well. I tend to get nervous around this point in a story. Please R/R


	5. Chapter 5: Destroyed

The next day he went to what use to be the Gaunt house. There was nothing there. He just happened to look out the window to see a shack across from the cemetery. The ring was there with a curse on it. He cancelled the curse and added the ring to the other items in a special bag. He then went to Hogwarts. Luckily Dumbledore was away at the time. Hogwarts spoke to him.

" Greetings Lord Slytherin, Ravenclaw. How may I assist you?", she asked. Severus after the initial shock quickly gave the reason why he was there. She led him to the room. He paced back and forth three times thinking of the diadem. He got it and then Hogwarts told him of Esmerelda the basalisk in the chamber of secrets. She showed him in his mind how to get there. He went in the girl's bathroom and immediately said *Open* in Parsletongue to the snake engraved on the sink. This was an ability he recently found had been unlocked. * Stairs and lights*, he hissed. Immediately he was provided with both. After a few minutes he finally found the basalisk after speaking more Parseltongue.

He quickly brought Esmerelda up to speed on things and promised to come down and visit her sometimes. He left with a vile full of venom. His last stop was Gringotts. It didn't take long to find the cup in Bella's vault. Severus then asked to see someone who could remove horcruxes from objects. He was led to a ritual chamber and a goblin named Griphook entered. Severus placed the founders' items and the Gaunt ring down on the floor.

" These are the items I need to be cleaned. I have basalisk venom to destroy the remains when you are done.", Severus said. Griphook nodded and transferred the current horcruxes into different containers. When the job was done Severus started pouring the venom over the diary and containers. There were piercing screams and then nothing. At the same time in the Forbidden Forest a shade screamed and disappeared, because without its' anchors it could no longer stay in this world. Severus put on the locket and put the rest of the heirlooms where they belonged back in the vaults. He apperated back home exhausted.

It was now Harry's birthday. Severus got him a Nimbus 2001. They were meant to be launched next year, but when you own a part of the company, strings can be pulled. Harry thanked him profusely and Severus spent the rest of the day, after teaching Harry the basics, watching him fly. He was a natural. Later they had cake and ice cream. Harry was unusually quiet.

" Are you alright?", he asked. To his horror there were tears in Harry's eyes. " This is the best birthday ever. I just wish I had been with you sooner.", Harry said. He meant it too. This time he didn't have to worry about Voldemort. Severus drew him into a hug. " Starting tomorrow we'll start catching you up to the level you need to be.", Severus said. Harry nodded. He had already read all the first year material and found that he could recall information quite easily. He had already been practicing writing with a quill as well. In has last timeline his handwriting hadn't improved much, mostly due to him not putting any effort into it.

And so the rest of the month flew by. Severus trained him in all the first year spells which he picked up quickly. He had him do it silently and wandlessly as well. Severus also gave Harry an exercise regime that would continue at school. Severus joined him in that as well as sword fighting, self defense, and dueling. By the time school was to start, Harry grew another inch and his stance had become graceful.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated. Weather has been crazy and I've been sick :(


	6. Chapter 6: New Trio

Severus apperated Harry directly to Platform 9 and 3/4. He was wearing sleeveless emerald and silver robes that billowed just like his black ones. His hair was pulled back and there was a small silver hoop in his right ear. Harry was dressed similarly only his robes were more fitted and a deep forest green with purple trim.

" See you at school Harry. I love you.", Severus whispered. " I love you too, Uncle.", Harry hugged him and got on the train. He found an empty compartment and quietly sat there reading about different creatures. Draco Malfoy was the first to find him this time around.

" Hello. Do you mind if I join you?", he asked politely. The Dark Mark being gone must have let Malfoy Senior be himself. The Death Eaters that had been in Azkaban had all died. When Sirius wasn't among them, his trial date had been moved up. He now had a trial next month. " Of course not. Have a seat. My name is Hadarian Potter, but you can call me Harry. I just know we will be great friends.", Harry said holding out his hand. Draco's jaw dropped before he composed himself and took the hand.

" Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you. I heard you lived with muggles. What was that like?", he asked. And just like that they were discussing things about each other. When Malfoy found out that Severus was Harry's Uncle he about collapsed. " He's my Godfather too, though I call him Uncle. And me and you are cousins! This is great! I can't wait to tell father.", he said excitedly. They were still chattering away when the train started moving.

Neville Longbottom was the next one who who found him. " Do you mind if I sit here?", he asked glancing warily at Draco. He had heard all about the Malfoys. " Not at all. I'm Hadarian Potter and this is Draco Malfoy. What's your name?", Harry asked politely. " Neville Longbottom. It's a pleasure to meet you both.", he said as he shook their hands. " Well Neville you can call me Harry. I see you have a toad. What kind is he?", Harry engaged the shy boy in conversation. " You know Trevor should be in something to keep him from getting away.", Draco said after they had finished discussing various toads and frogs. " That's a great idea.", Harry agreed. He took out a small clear glass container that had a plastic lid. Harry enlarged it until it was the size of a small tank. He carefully punched holes through the lid.

" There we go. Put him in that and when we get to school, you can collect some grass and stuff for him to lay on.", Harry said giving the tank to Neville. " Thanks.", he said brightly. No one else joined the trio the rest of the trip. The arrival to the school was the same only this time Harry hadn't met Hagrid yet. Hagrid left them to Professor McGonagall after getting them across the lake. She left like before and the ghosts came. They followed her into the Great Hall when she came back. The Sorting hat sang the same song. There was a minor change when Neville was sorted this time. Last time it took the hat a while to decide where to put him whereas this time the decision was an instant "GRYFFINDOR".

Draco was still put in Slytherin. Finally it was Harry's turn. " Ah. A Time Traveler I see. Heir to all four founders as well. Last time you were in Gryffindor, but this time better be "SLYTHERIN", the hat shouted. The place was silent as Harry joined Draco. However applause was soon heard by his Uncle. The rest of Slytherin took their cue from him. Harry noticed an immediate change as he really looked at the staff table. Quirell was gone and Remus was there. Harry had to fight back tears as he had died last time.

The food arrived as usual and the same announcements were made. Even about the third floor corridor. What was Albus thinking? Voldemort was gone. He would just get the stone when it was put in the mirror and send it back to the Flamels. The feast was over and they were led to their common rooms. They were given their rules from Severus and then were ushered to their rooms. Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Theo all shared a room. They quickly got in their pajamas and were asleep in moments.

AN: Two chapters uploaded. This is all I have written so far. Updates will probably be a little slower. Please R/R


	7. Chapter 7: Classes

Albus Dumbledore was baffled. Harry Potter was not suppose to be in Slytherin, but in Gryffindor. And what was with Severus' appearance? He was a Death Eater for Merlin's sake! Not some... some...male model for Witch Weekly! He seethed inside his office. No this wouldn't do. Harry was to defeat the Voldemort. He was to trust Albus completely. When Albus gained his trust he would bring up how he didn't have the funds to make Hogwarts great and Harry, so filled with gratitude, would offer the money. Of course it wouldn't really go to the school, but in his own vault. He needed that money. Much more than some clueless brat. He sighed in frustration. He would sleep on it and figure out a new way to manipulate Harry. After all he was the one who split Severus and Lily up when they were born. Eileen had been easy to Obliviate and alter her memories to think Tobias was the father. A simple spell on Tobias Snape, who just happened to be single and Eileen's neighbor, made it perfect. Orion Black had been harder to get a hold of, but he had managed it. Yes. He would formulate a new plan soon.

Harry woke up early. He got up and put on a pair of sweats before going on a run outside. He got back, showered, and changed just as everyone else was rising. When they went to breakfast, Harry made sure to stop and talk to Neville first.

" Good morning Neville. Did Trevor like his new accomidations?", he asked. " Oh yes. I put plenty of grass, leaves, and such in there with him so he would be comfortable. How was your first night in the snakes' lair?", Neville asked. " It was good. Everyone was welcoming and polite.", Harry answered. They parted ways and Harry took a seat beside Draco.

" You were up rather early.", Draco said. " I went for a run. A healthy wizard is a strong wizard.", Harry replied. " Can I join you tomorrow morning then? I want to be the best wizard I can be.", Draco said with passion. " Of course. I will see if Neville would like to join us as well.", Harry said. Just before they finished eating Severus came around with their schedules. " Thank you Professor.", Harry said politely. Severus just nodded and headed out of the Great Hall. He looked down at his schedule.

Slytherin First Years' Schedule September 2, 1991-September 13, 1991  
Monday: Transfiguration 9am-10am / History of Magic 10:15-11 / 11-12 Free Period / Lunch 12-1 / Charms 1:15-2:15 / Potions 2:30-4  
Tuesday: Herbology 9am-10:30 / DADA 10:45-12 / Lunch / Astrology 10pm-12am  
Wednesday: Transfiguration: 10am-11 / History of Magic 11:15-12 / Lunch / Charms 1:15-2:15 / Potions 2:30-4  
Thursday: DADA 9am-10:30 / Herbology 10:45-12 / Lunch / Astrology 10:30pm-11:30  
Friday: Charms 9am-10 / Potions 10:15-12 / Lunch / History of Magic 1:15-2 / Transfiguration 2:15-4

All in all there was quite a bit of free time the first two weeks. Harry hadn't realised it last time, because there was so much to learn and he was so behind everyone else. Now he could use this time to stay on top of his homework and to research in the library. Harry put his schedule neatly into a binder he had got while in the muggle world. He had gotten quite a few things such as a day planner, regular pens, pencils, notebooks, folders, and even post it notes. Keeping everything organised would help immensly. Like instead of wasting so much parchment, he could write out his essays and such on regular paper first, then when satisfied, he could copy it onto parchment with a quill.

After making sure he had everything he needed in his dragon hyde leather messenger bag, Harry walked with Draco, Blaise, and Theo as they followed Marcus Flint to Transfiguration. They had been notified previously that all first years would be escorted to their classes the first week, so as not to get lost. Harry and Draco got a table in the back. Theo, Blaise, and Vince sat at a table next to them. When the Gryffindors arrived, Harry beckoned Neville over. Hermione came in and looked for a seat. Harry wasn't sure about Hermione. He didn't know if she was in on what happened last time or not. Really though it didn't matter now. Harry noticed Daphne, Pansy, and Tracy sitting at the table in front of him.

" Ms. Greengrass? Would you mind if Ms. Granger sat with your group? I hear that although she is a muggleborn, she is wicked smart. I think if she just had a little guidance she would do very well here indeed and who knows? She may very well be related to some purebloods. Like when I found out that my mother wasn't really muggleborn, but a pureblood that had been adopted. You never know what's lurking behind a person's facade.", Harry said. Daphne and the others looked thoughtful and then she nodded. She got up and went over to Hermione. There was a quiet discussion and then Hermione joined the group.

Harry smiled. Snakes and Lions mixing together. Who would have guessed? The bell chimed and Harry watched Professor McGonagall's tail twitch as she stayed seated on the desk. Sure enough just like last time, Ron skidded into the classroom late. Instead of Harry being with him though, it was Seamus Finnegan. The Professor jumped off the desk and transformed mid-air.

" Five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness. Take a seat.", she said in her usual no nonsense tone. After that she gave the same speech as before. Harry raised his hand. " Yes Mr. Potter?", she acknowledged. " Can any witch or wizard become an animagus?", he asked. McGonagall's eyes widen in surprise. " Five points to Slytherin for an excellent question Mr. Potter. And the answer is no. Only powerful witches and wizards can become animagi. Now today we will start off by trying to change a matchstick into a needle. Visualization is key.", she lectured. Harry, having already done this successfully at home, quickly did the spell. He then began to help the others. Now was the perfect opportunity to shed light on Neville's wand.

Neville was frustrated. He knew he could do this. The match had turned silver at least. " Neville is that really your wand?", Harry asked. Neville looked at him guiltily. " It was... is my father's.", he answered softly. " Professor I believe Neville should be taken to Ollivanders immediately. The wand he is using isn't his. The wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around.", Harry told McGonagall. " You are absolutely right Mr. Potter. Another 10 points to Slytherin for helping others. I want a foot long essay on the technique behind transfiguring a match into a needle. Class dismissed.", she said. " Neville stay behind with me."

History of Magic was as usual boring. It was a shame too, what with all the rich history magic had to offer. Harry had a plan to change that. When class was over he stayed behind.

" Professor Binns?", he asked. The ghost looked over to him. " Yes Mr. Peter?", he said. Harry didn't bother to correct him. " Would you like to finally move on?", Harry questioned. The ghost looked relieved. " I would indeed. Can you help me? I'm afraid I made a mistake not going when I died, but I was scared of what was on the other side.", Binns said. Harry made sure they were alone before calling on his power. " I release you from this plane to move on to where you need be. May you rest in peace.", Harry said before touching the ghost. There was a flash of light and Binns was gone.

In his place Death stood. He was tall with pitch black eyes, straight black hair that fell to his shoulders, black lips and pale white skin that faintly glowed. He was dressed all in black. Though he was Death he was still healthy looking.

" We meet at last Pervell's offspring.", Death said in a soft, but deep voice. " Is it time for me to already? Did I change something I shouldn't?", Harry asked. He wasn't afraid of Death, but things here were going so much better than last time. " You are doing well. I just wanted to thank you for sending this soul as well as Riddle's. You may not have done Riddle's personally this time, but it is because of you that I have him.", Death said. Harry sighed in relief. " You are most welcome. Is there something besides Death I can call you?", he asked. Death cocked his head to the side as if trying to understand him. " You are a most unusual person Hadarian Potter, but I must confess I have never thought about being called by a regular name before.", Death said. Harry thought about it for a moment. " How about Osiris Anubis Hades. That way if you ever need to do business on this plane you can do transactions under a name instead of Death. After all you never know if you'll need assistance one day and it is the name the Egyptians and Greeks gave you.", Harry suggested.

" You provide sound reasoning. Yes. I like it.", Osiris said. " As always it has been a pleasure speaking with you. Perhaps we shall do it again one day.", he said before turning into shadow and disappearing.

AN: Longest chapter I've wrote so far. Hope you enjoy. Please R/R


	8. Chapter 8: Meetings and Emotions

Harry hurried off to lunch. He still didn't know how he knew what he did to help the ghost. Maybe it was a power blocked before. He would ask Severus later if there was a magical abilities test or something. He saw Neville was waiting for him. He looked excited.

" There you are! I got a new wand. I can't believe it. Cherry and Holly with Phoenix feather and Unicorn hair. 12 inches. I've never felt so connected to my magic. Thank you so much Harry.", Neville said before giving him a quick hug and practically bouncing over to the Gryffindor table. Harry hadn't been able to get a word in. He smiled and sat down at his own table. A beautiful red phoenix flamed in, dropped Harry a note, and flamed out.

Dear Mr. Potter,  
I would like to see you today after classes. Lemon drops are a particular favorite of mine.- Albus Dumbledore

Harry quickly made eye contact with his uncle and brought the note to the forefront of his mind. Severus' eyes widen slightly and then nods. Translation: he would be there. Harry finished his food and went to charms. Yet another class with the Gryffindors. It went like before only this time Harry earned another 5 points for performing the color changing charm first. They walked out of Charms with an essay due Friday. It was on the way to Potions that Ron finally spoke to him.

" Hey Potter. How does it feel to be a disgrace to your parents' name? You were suppose to be a Gryffindor, but instead you're a Snake. I bet your parents are turning in their graves.", Ron said loudly. They were outside the Potions' door now. " I think they would have been proud Mr. Weasley. After all Slytherin is the house of cunning and ambition. Just because there have been a few bad wizards who came from this house, doesn't mean we're all that way. I happen to know for a fact at least one Gryffindor had joined Voldemort.", Harry replied.

Ron didn't get a chance to reply as the door opened to allow them inside. Once they were all settled, Severus started off with safety measures. This hadn't happened in the last time line. He talked in depth about following the instructions carefully, so as to not accidentally blow anything up and if they thought they somehow missed a step in the brewing process, to let him know immediately. More than likely he would be able to show them how to correct the error and salvage their potion. By the time class was over, several questions had been answered and all safety measures had been discussed. They were to write an essay on the importance of safety in brewing to be turned in Friday like the other essays for their other subjects.

Severus waited until the other students left before speaking to Harry. " Are you ready to see what Dumbledore wants?", he asked. " Definitely. I just hope I'm not in trouble. I don't remember breaking the rules.", Harry faked nervousness. " I believe he just wants to see what makes you tick. Come along.", Severus said. " Uncle Severus is there a potion to let you know what kind of magical abilities you have?", Harry asked. " Yes there is. I was going to take one later this evening myself. It would also reveal if we had any creature blood. While a heritage test is useful to find out names of family members, a magical tests tells you abilities and creature inheritance. Come to my office after dinner.", he said as they walked to Albus' office. Harry gave the password and before they knew it, they were standing in front of the office door.

They entered the familiar round office. " Ah Harry and Professor Snape. I'm glad you're here. I've been meaning to ask what happened to you my dear boy?", Albus said with fake concern. Severus arched an eyebrow. " Apparently my Grandfather passed away and I have claimed my Lordship. When I put on my ring it severed some bindings that were placed on me. Probably the Dark Lord's work.", Severus said carefully. Albus looked relieved, but inwardly was seething. He calmed though when he thought about how Severus didn't know about his other titles.

" Very well then. It's good to see you in such health. Now Harry how has your first day been? Quite a shock I imagine. If your housemates are troubling you don't hesitate to seek me out. I would have you resorted in an instant.", Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling at the prospect. " I love it here. Today has been great. I thank you for your concern. I like my house very much. It's where I belong. Besides my Great Grandma Dorea Black was a Slytherin. Did you know that my mother was adopted and that she had a brother? I was ever so excited when I found out. The Dursleys weren't the nicest muggles you see. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until Professor Prince found me. They withheld food as punishment and Dudley would beat me up sometimes. Uncle Vernon would mostly just throw me in my cupboard when he got tired of looking at such a freak like me. Aunt Petunia made me do all the housework inside and out too. So I was very grateful that once my real Uncle was contacted that he took over guardianship. Imagine if I had been left there. Anyway this whole experience has been wicked.", Harry said almost bouncing with happiness.

Albus' smile became somewhat fixed. " Well... I... umm.. am glad you don't have to suffer such... cruelty any longer. Who is this Uncle by the way? I want to make sure and thank him for keeping you safe.", Albus said. He dreaded the answer. " You'll never guess. I was so happy when I found out he was already with me. Professor Prince is my Uncle. Isn't that great? I can't believe he's a Potion Master already. He's wicked smart. Did you know he also has a Mastery in DADA, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Arithmacy, and Ancient Runes? I hope I can be half as talented when I grow up.", Harry gushed.

Severus blushed a little at that statement. Albus' smile faded completely. " I didn't know you were so accomplished.", Albus glared at him. " Nor did the Dark Lord. It's almost dinner time. Are we done here?", he asked. " For now. You may go.", Albus said. They left with the feeling of holes being bored into their backs.

Severus and Harry parted ways once they got the Great Hall. Harry quickly went over to Neville and asked him if he wanted to join in his workout sessions. Neville agreed and Harry made his way towards the Slytherin table. He wasn't paying attention and ran right into someone. Strong arms steadied him and he looked up to see a 4th year Cedric Diggory.

The blood drained from Harry's face as he looked at an alive Cedric. To his horror tears sprang to his eyes. " I'm so sorry Cedric. It won't happen again.", Harry said before bolting out of the Great Hall leaving a very confused Cedric just standing wondering if he accidentally hurt the little firstie.

Harry collapsed somewhere inside the Forbidden Forest after tripping on a tree root. He fell down hard, scraping his palms and knees in the process along with the right side of his face. He just curled up where he fell, not caring where he was. Images flashed through his mind of all the people who were killed. He hadn't been given time to process or grieve in his last time and it was all still so fresh. He cried himself hoarse until he fell asleep utterly exhausted.

He woke up briefly to the feeling of being carried. It was dark out and you could see the light of the stars. He could hear shouts in the distance calling his name. Whoever was carrying him stopped and passed him over to the familiar arms of his Uncle.

" Thank you Bane. I don't know what happened. How did he seem to you when you found him?", Severus asked the centaur. " I watched him as he cried as if the world itself was bleeding. Keep the child safe young Dark Angel. He is the purest soul I have seen in a great many season. He will one day change the very foundation of the magical world.", Bane said. He knew the boy had come back from the future, but it did not change the facts. " Perhaps when you come to collect your ingredients you should bring him along. The whole forest heard his cry and would like to meet one with such a heart.", Bane parted with.

Severus just stared where Bane had been a few moments ago. He shook his head and looked down at Harry's tear stained face. He was bleeding from some cuts, but otherwise seemed fine. He was startled when sleepy green eyes met his.

" Harry you gave me quite a fright. Can you tell me what happened?", Severus asked gently as he made his way back up to the castle. Harry felt like crying again, but was too drained. He decided to stick as close to the truth as possible. " When I ran into Cedric, I got a flash of some sort of tournament. For some reason I was there with him as we came to a clearing that had a golden goblet. We both touched the goblet and then we were transported to a cemetery. A fat balding man shouted a spell and a sickly green light hit Cedric. He was dead in an instant.", Harry said softly. Emotion overwhelmed him again and he fell back asleep.

Severus sighed. Hadn't the boy been through enough? Now it would seem he was a bit of a Seer. He held Harry close as they got to the castle. Cedric Diggory stood there looking worried.

" Is he alright? I didn't hurt him did I?", the boy asked. " No Mr. Diggory. He will be fine. He caught a glimpse of your future it would seem and it frightened him badly.", Severus told him. Cedric quickly worked it out. " I died.", he whispered. Severus nodded. " How?", he asked quietly. " Some kind of tournament. The closest thing I could think of would be the Tri-Wizard Tournament. There have been talks about bringing it back. You have to be seventeen to enter, so I'm guessing that would be your 7th year and Harry's 4th. Apparently somehow he is with you when it happened.", Severus explained. Cedric just nodded. " Thank you for being honest with me. Tell Harry I said everything will be fine. If the tournament comes I won't be competing." " I will let him know. Have a good evening Mr. Diggory.", Severus said before taking Harry down to his personal quarters.

AN: Hope you enjoy. Please R/R


	9. Chapter 9: Magic, Moony, Troll

Harry woke up a couple of hours later. He was on a couch in a living room that was decorated in warm browns, blues, and greens. " You feel better now?", Severus asked from the opposite chair. Harry sat up. " Yes.", he said shyly. " Good. Do you still want to do the magical test tonight? We can do it later if need be. It's only 9 in the evening right now, so that gives you an hour before curfew.", Severus said. " I would rather do it now if that's alright.", Harry replied. Severus nodded before pointing to the two cups on the table next to two pieces of parchment. " We add three drops of blood, then pour the potion onto the paper."

They both added their blood, waited a moment, then poured it on the paper. They read Severus' first.

Creature Inheritance;  
Dark Angel / Veela / Shapeshifter / Draconian  
Magical Abilities;  
Healing / Shadow Porting / Fire Elemental / Wind Elemental / Metamorphmagus / Shifter

Severus sat there stunned. " What are these creatures?", Harry asked. " Dark Angels were born a long time ago when Fallen Angels mated. True Shapeshifters are rare. They can turn into any living thing. It doesn't surprise me that the Metamorphmagus ability stems from them as that ability lets you change your appearance at will. Draconians are Dragons that can shift into human form. Veela appear human, but have a bird form and can throw fireballs.", Severus answered. " Let's read yours now."

Creature Inheritance;  
Dark Angel / Veela / Shapeshifter / Draconian / Necromancer / Elven / Fae  
Magical Abilities;  
Elemental Mage / Metamorphmagus / Healing / Necromancy / Shifter / Beast Speaker / Parselmagic / Seer

Wow. " Alright Harry it looks like you have Death magic from your Necromancer blood, can speak to any creature, control the elements, shift into any animal, see the future or past and change your appearance at will. I already figured you would be able to use Parselmagic since you speak Parseltongue. Any questions?", Severus asked. Harry shook his head. " Well then off to bed with you and I will try and find books to help us understand our gifts. I have never heard of shadow porting, although I imagine it consists of teleporting using shadows.", Severus said. Harry hugged him and left.

Harry couldn't believe that he had so many gifts. If he had had control of these gifts last time he wouldn't have had to come back. But as it was he did like this reality better. He stayed lost in thought as he went inside the Slytherin common room after absently giving the password, Unity. The guys were waiting for him and started bombarding him with questions. He gave the same answer as he gave Severus and then, still tired, went to bed.

The next morning Harry could hardly contain his excitement. Today he had DADA and could finally speak to Remus. He got up as usual, but this time woke Draco as well so they could exercise. Neville met them outside. A hour and a half later Draco and Neville were spent, but happy. They all cleaned up and went down to breakfast where Dumbledore's announced that History of Magic was canceled for the rest of the week. Breakfast went by quickly after that and Herbology passed by in a blur. Harry was the first one to arrive at DADA. Remus was sitting at his desk looking over his lesson plans. He looked so much younger than Harry remembered. Remus looked up immediately when he caught Harry's scent.

" Moony.", Harry whispered, tears pooling in his eyes. Remus' eyes glowed amber for a moment. " Cub.", he breathed. Harry ran over to him and hugged him hard. After a moment he pulled back and composed himself just in time for other students to arrive. " We can catch up later.", Remus promised. Harry nodded and went to find a seat.

The class definitely went better than last time. Remus talked about what they would be learning this year. Simple shield charm, disarming spell, simple jinxes, etc. They would also touch on some of the low level dark creatures. Harry stayed behind when class was over.

" You're a brilliant teacher Professor Lupin.", he said smiling, Remus smiled back at him. " Thank you Harry. I have to admit I am surprised you remembered me.", Remus said as they walked to lunch. " I have a really good memory. I remember Mooey and Pa-foo playing with me outside.", Harry said. He did too. He remembered more of his childhood this time around. " I wanted to see you cub, but...", Harry interuppted. " I know about your condition. I know you probably thought I would be safer away from you.". Remus nodded at the true statement. " Well I have you and Uncle Severus now. Hopefully Padfoot too, once he gets his trial. I need to eat now. We have all year to get caught up.", Harry said before joining his housemates.

" Hey Draco, I know you said your father worked at the ministry, but what about your mother?", Harry asked as he filled a plate with salad and strips of chicken and steak. He added some fruit as well and topped the whole thing with some ranch dressing.

" She doesn't work. At first I think it was so she could stay home with me, but now I don't know. Why do you ask?", Draco said as he dug into his own chicken salad sandwhich. " Maybe she could teach History of Magic until someone is found or maybe teach it permanately.", Harry suggested. Draco's eyes lit up. " I'll go floo her right now.", he said excitedly before running out of the Great Hall.

When lunch was over Harry and his friends went to the library. Draco told him that his father would be talking to the Headmaster about his mother working here. Harry had Neville join their group and Daphne convinced Hermione as well. Harry was able to finish all the homework he had so far. That evening Astrology went by without a hitch and Harry found himself actually interested in it this time around.

The weeks flew by and before he knew it it was Halloween. Harry was really enjoying himself this time. He was still learning loads even though he had done all this once before. This time it was much easier to stay focused. One thing that had changed was that Harry wasn't seeker this time. Really what were they thinking last time anyway? Put an 11 year old muggle raised, malnourished boy on a broomstick in a dangerous competition? They were simply mad! No, Harry made sure not to show off at all when they had flying lessons. Besides, now that they had competent teachers, classes were more enjoyable. Especially History of Magic. Mrs. Malfoy really knew her stuff and her class was always exciting.

So he was happily starting to eat at the feast when he remembered what happened last time. He quickly scanned the hall for Hermione. Just like last time she wasn't there. At least there wouldn't be any trolls this time. Still Hermione didn't need to waste time over what somebody stupid said. Harry got up and quickly made his way to the high table where he whispered to Severus that he was going to get Hermione. He had had a " vision" of her crying in the bathroom. Severus got up and accompanied him.

She was in the same bathroom as last time. He had just coaxed her out when a horrible smell made itself known. He looked up at Severus in horror and saw that he too recognized the stench. There was a troll that just made its way around the corner and was now only 10 feet away. Severus immediately got in front of the children and started firing hexes at it. Hermione whimpered and curled herself into a ball. Harry took Severus' hand and time seemed to slow down for a moment.

" How can Hogwarts assist you My Lord?", Hogwarts said into their minds. " We need to get the troll out of the school and back where it belongs.", Harry thought. " Focus on the troll being with its' own kind.", Hogwarts told them. Severus and Harry did and with a loud pop, the troll was gone. " Thank you Lady Hogwarts.", Severus and Harry said. They felt a light caress against their cheeks and then the link was gone until they needed it again. Since there wasn't much of a ruckus this time, no one came to their aid. They took a shaking Hermione to the Hospital Wing and then told the Headmaster what happened. It wasn't until later that night, before he went to sleep, that Harry realized Dumbledore hadn't been present when he went to let Severus know where he was going.

AN: My hours at my first job have increased, so I haven't had too much time to work on this. I'll update when I can. Thanks for the support! Also I got a review I couldn't write back to because they had it blocked, so I'll just answer as best I can here. If the story sounds rushed sometimes I am sorry. My brain usually has a hundred different ideas running through it when I write plus this is only my second story. I'm still not used to sharing my work either. Anyway enjoy and please R/R


	10. Chapter 10: The Stone, Pheonix, Family

Christmas was almost here. Tomorrow students would be leaving to go home for the holidays and for the first time Harry would be with them. That's why today he was trying to find the Mirror of Erised. He waited until classes were over, before disillusioning himself to check out empty classrooms. It took almost an hour, but he finally found it. He reappeared and looked into the mirror. He wondered what his heart's desire would be this time. He saw...nothing. He smiled and then thought of the stone to return it to its' owner. He felt a weight in his pocket, became invisible again, and went back to his room to put the stone in his trunk. He thought about it for a moment and decided to try something else.

" Fawkes?", he called, making sure no one was in the room with him. Fawkes appeared instantly. " Hello Master. What can I do for you?", he trilled. " First and foremost call me Harry. Second I would like you to take Nicolas Flamel's stone back with a note if that's alright?", Harry said. Fawkes nodded. Harry wrote a quick note explaining that the stone was never in any danger and that Dumbledore had just wanted to lure Voldemort, who was dead, to the school. He wrapped the stone in a spare piece of parchment and tied the note to it.

" Why did you call me Master? I thought you were bonded to Dumbledore?", he asked as he gave the pheonix the package. " Once the true owners of Hogwarts came, I became bonded to them instead. Do not worry. I am glad of this. Dumbledore is becoming more and more manipulative. He thinks things should be done his way for the greater good and for himself. He has turned selfish. Now I should go, before he get's back from the ministry and notice's my absence.", Fawkes said. Harry petted him briefly before Fawkes flamed out.

The rest of the evening he hung out with his friends, after making sure everything was in his trunk. As Neville and Draco talked, he couldn't help but notice how much they had changed. Neville had lost his baby fat and now had more endurance when they trained in the mornings. He was starting to teach them how to fight muggle style and they both took to it like a fish to water. Draco was becoming quite quick while Neville had more force. He was thinking about asking Severus if they could join him on the evenings they practiced sword fighting.

The trio were now in a compartment to themselves on the train ride home. " Harry, Neville? Do you think you can come over at all during the holidays? Harry I think you and Severus will come over for Christmas dinner, as he does every year, but what do you think Neville?", Draco asked. " Well maybe after Christmas. I'll owl you after I ask my Grandmother.", Neville said. It was when they got to the platform, that Harry was pleasantly surprised to Sirius Black standing there, looking whole and healthy. Though his trial had supposed to have been in October, it had been delayed until the end of November. Harry hadn't been able to attend due to a certain meddlesome old goat, but Sirius was now free and had been treated at St. Mungo's for his condition.

" Padfoot? Is that really you?", Harry said beaming with joy. He threw himself at the man, nearly knocking him to the ground. " Yes pup. It's really me. Come now. Let me look at you. You are a perfect mixture of your parents. Imagine my surprise when Severus told everything that had happened so far. Actually Harry, there is someone I want you to meet. Now don't judge, as I know some bad things had been heard about her, but she had been under a number of spells and compulsions. Something happened though back towards the end of July. The enchantments broke bringing back the woman I knew and secretly loved. Her trial was the same time as mine. Harry meet Bellatrix Isis Black.", Sirius said as a tall lovely looking woman with shiny black curls down to her shoulders stepped up beside him.

Harry's jaw dropped. This explained so many things. Like why Bella was so crazy in the last time line. Just then Neville and Draco joined them.

" Is that Bellatrix LeStrange?", Neville whispered. Harry turned to his friend. " She use to be. Apparently when Uncle Severus dissolved their marriage, so that she became a Black once more, enchantments that had been on her for years dissolved. My guess would be that her husband was at fault for those bindings and things in the first place.", Harry looked over his shoulder to see Bella nod sadly. " He was also the one who tortured your parents, Heir Longbottom, but it wasn't with the Crutacious curse. The curse he used is reversible. Here. I wrote a letter to Madam Longbottom explaining everything. It has the counter curse written on it. I am truly sorry for what my former husband put you through.", Bella said. Neville took the letter and left to find his Gran.

" You must be Draco. My you have gotten so big.", Bella said when her gray gaze found Draco. Draco just nodded, not sure how he felt about his Aunt. He was saved however, when Bella squealed in delight and rushed passed him into his mother's embrace. Lucius sidled closer to Draco.

" Hello there Mr. Potter, Sirius. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.", Lucius said. Harry looked at him hard as a memory surfaced. It was one where there was a party and his parents had brought him with them. It must have been before the prophecy was told. Lucius had been at the party and had talked with James who had held him at the time. He had seen Lucius and had thought how pretty his hair looked. He even remembered his father introducing them. Then Lucius had held Harry while James went to do something. Harry had reached up and played with Lucius' hair. Harry came back to himself. He reached up, much to the shock of Lucius and Draco, and gently played with Lucius' hair.

" You always did have pretty hair.", Harry said softly before letting go. Before he could though Lucius bent down and gave him a hug. " I can't believe you remembered.", he said. " Now Lucius what will people think? Openly showing such emotions is very Gryffindor of you old friend.", Severus said. Harry immediately let go of Lucius to go to his Uncle. Lucius straightened and composed himself. " Well true that may be, but sometimes the situation calls for openly showing your emotions.", Lucius said dryly. Severus shook his head. " Well now that we are all reunited, let us begone. We shall go to Prince Manor and have dinner. Then afterwards everyone can floo home. I have a portkey right here.", Severus said holding a long ribbon. Sirius, Bella, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Harry all grabbed just in time for it to activate.

AN: Yay chapter 10. Please R/R


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas

They had a lovely dinner and got all caught up with each other. It had been decided that until Grimmauld Place was fixed up, that Sirius would be staying at Prince Manor, while Bella stayed at Malfoy Manor. Harry was in for another surprise when Remus came by and said that Severus had invited him for the holidays. Harry was so filled with emotion that he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. This time was so different from before and he was so much happier. Severus gathered him in his arms as he cried and then put him to bed as he had fallen asleep. When he came back down, everyone was still there with worried looks on their faces.

" Is he alright?", Sirius asked quietly. " He will be. I think all of this is still just so new for him. Having adults that he cares about around him and the fact that we care just as much. He had never known love or kindness until I took him away from the Dursleys. Though he is adjusting remarkably well, at the end of the day he still just a child. And children can take only so much before emotion overcomes them.", Severus said. With that statement, understanding dawned, and the people who were leaving left, while the others called it a night and went to bed.

Severus went downstairs to the kitchen the next morning to see Harry and Sienna making breakfast. " Good morning Harry. Sienna.", he said as he got a cup of coffee. " Good morning Uncle Sev.", Harry said as he fluidly flipped the pancakes then stirred the scrambled eggs. Severus had told Harry before that he did not have to cook here, but it would seem the lad enjoyed it along with helping out in the garden. Sirius and Remus soon joined him. They were both shocked at Harry cooking, but when the food was placed in front of them and they actually tasted what Harry had made, they were nothing but supportive.

Once they were done eating they went to Diagon Alley to do some shopping. Harry immediately went off on his own. He had to find something for Draco, Neville, Severus, Sirius, Remus, Bella, and Narcissa. He ended up finding Bella and Narcissa's first. He had found matching bracelets done in pure silver. They were bangles that you could add beads or charms to. He chose a snake charm for each of them along with an emerald bead that went on either side of the charm. He also chose a smokey quartz crystal bead to represent their eyes since they were gray.

For Neville he got a collection of rare magical plant seeds. He found a beautiful hand carved chess set that he just had to get for Uncle Sev and a set of goblin made daggers with diamonds and emeralds embedded in the hilt that Sev, Sirius, Remus, and Lucius could strap into their boots or wear on their side. He got matching shorter ones for the women. He got a top of the line broom servicing kit for Draco along with an intricately carved dragon and a rare History of Defense Against the Dark Arts book for Remus. The man loved to read and would be a librarian if he could. He also got Remus a complete set of new clothes, because the man didn't like spending money on himself. He also got Sirius a gift certificate for the barber's. Though he looked better in this timeline, he could still use a bit of a cut and shave. He also found a rare book on the history of veelas for Lucius, since he knew that Lucius had veela blood. The man was too beautiful for it to be natural. Plus it might have been written by an ancestor given the name.

Harry got really excited though when he found an osmium cauldron, one of the strongest metals on Earth and extremely rare. He also got a complete set of crystal vials in different sizes to complete Severus' gift. Harry made sure nothing was visible when he met back up with the group and went straight to his room as soon as they got home, to wrap the presents. He was done just in time to help decorate the large tree Severus had got while they had been out. As soon as it was finished Harry brought his wrapped packages down and placed them under the tree. He couldn't wait until Christmas day.

Four days before Christmas was the full moon and Severus already had a safe place for him down in the basement. Sirius was already changed into his Grim form and ready to bet let in with Moony. Severus got quite the shock however when a solid black wolf cub with dark green eyes, streaked past him as soon as he opened the door. He immediately knew that it must be Harry. Sighing in resolution, he too changed after stepping inside and closing the door. He changed into a sleek black panther. Thankfully with him and Harry being shifters, all you had to do was concentrate on what animal you wanted and you became that animal. Where as with becoming an animagus took time exploring your magical core and finding your animal form along with slowly transforming until it became second nature.

They were in the room just in time to see Remus transform. Moony looked on in amusement at the cub and Grim playing with each other. Severus just snorted as he found a spot to lay down. At last it would not last long. Harry kept eying his twitching tail and before Severus could move out of the way, Harry had the tail in his mouth pulling on it like Severus was some tug of war rope. Severus jerked his tail away and rounded on Harry, where he then proceeded to swipe at him with his paws, claws retracted. Harry yipped at this and dodged Sev's paws. Finally Sev had had enough and pinned the little annoying furball and started to bathe him with his tongue. Padfoot barked madly at this and Sev and Harry both knew he was just laughing his head off.

Of course Harry's little stunt did not go over well by the next day. As soon as Sev and Sirius made sure Remus was alright, they both gave Harry a talking to and Severus grounded him for the rest of the day after Sirius spanked him on his bottom five times for putting himself in such a dangerous situation without even talking to one of them first. By the time it was all said and done both men felt guilty when they saw the tears in Harry's eyes as he locked himself in his room.

A few hours later they hadn't heard a peep from Harry. He hadn't even came out for any meals. " Do you think I was too hard on him Severus?", Sirius asked. " No. He needs to learn to come to us, especially when something is bothering him or he has a question about something. Even though Remus took the wolfsbane potion and was relatively harmless, doesn't mean something couldn't have gone wrong.. I will, however, go check on him.", Severus replied. He got up and went up the stairs, stopping at the first door on the left. He knocked gently.

" Harry?", he called out softly. There was no answer, but he could hear a faint whimper. He opened the door to find Harry in bed, under the covers, and shivering like a leaf. Severus immediately was by his side. Harry's dull, glassy gaze met his. " Uncle Sev. I don't know what's wrong. Shortly after you grounded me, I started not feeling so well. I'm so cold Sev.", Harry shivered. Severus quickly did a scan and took his temperature. It came back that he had Dragon Pox and a fever of 104.

Severus quickly summoned a fever reducer and antibiotic potion. Harry swallowed both without complaint and relaxed somewhat. Severus on the other hand could not relax, because in order for Harry to have gotten Dragon Pox he would have had to been exposed to it and since no one at school had had it before leaving for winter break then that meant it was deliberately sent to him. Harry was sleeping now, so Severus cast a spell to reveal what was contaminated. A letter, unopened, pulsed with a sickly yellow light. He went over to the letter and noticed it was from the school. Ah yes. The progress report from the first half of the year. He quickly dispelled the curse with a sneer. He couldn't prove it, but he was sure Dumbledore was behind this, the manipulative old goat.

Sirius and Remus were furious when Severus told them of his suspicions. For now though the main thing was to get Harry better and get through the holidays. Harry didn't get better until late Christmas Eve, where he finally went into a restful sleep. The next morning he was up at 7:30. Severus, Sirius, and Remus were already waiting for him. Excitedly, he gathered their presents and presented each one to them. They insisted he open his first. Harry did and was shocked at how much he had gotten. He got a wand and staff care kit, deluxe broom servicing kit, a beautiful knife set for potion ingredients, books, clothes, and even some magical toys for his age such as legos that when put together couldn't be taken apart unless you told it to, puzzles that when put together turned into a moving picture, and a beginner's set of trading cards. He even got his first ever plushie. It was a beautiful snow leopard that would actually purr. He even got the invisibility cloak back. He hadn't been too sure if he would since so many things had changed.

Severus took the cloak and cast spells on it to detect anything that shouldn't be there. He knew Albus had sent it and didn't want anymore surprises. It came back clean and he sighed in relief. He gave it back to Harry and watched as the boy stroked it reverently. Harry then took everything to his room except for a 600 piece dragon puzzle. When it was the adults turn, they were all shocked at the thought put into their gifts. Sirius barked out laughter at the barber certificate. Remus loved the book and the clothes, though he told Harry he shouldn't have spent so much money on him in which Harry just stuck out his tongue. They all loved their daggers. Severus thought the chess set was exquisite, but nearly had a stroke when he saw the cauldron. He had wanted one like this for so long. He looked it over carefully and saw his name engraved on it. He hugged Harry hard and told him it was the greatest Christmas he had ever had. Harry agreed whole heartedly.

They ate breakfast after opening gifts and afterwards Harry worked on the puzzle. It was really detailed and since he didn't have any artwork yet in his room, thought this would be perfect once completed. He finished it an hour before they were to go to the Malfoys. It turned out really great. It had a red, green, blue, grey, white, black, gold, and purple dragons sitting in a circle with their snouts pointed towards the stars. Harry would frame it later, right now he needed to get ready and gather the remaining presents.

They arrived at Malfoy Manor on time, which was a miracle due to Sirius pranking Remus and Remus in retaliation hexing Sirius. Sirius immediately went to Bella and kissed her soundly. Harry couldn't help the blushing in embarrassment, causing his hair to turn the same shade of pink. He didn't know that though until Sirius, Bella, and Cissy gasped then cooed over how adorable he looked. Harry quickly regained his composure, turning his hair back to normal. They sat in the sitting area and Harry immediately handed out their gifts.

Cissy and Bella opened theirs first. Sirius had gotten them each a necklace done in platinum with an amethyst for Cissy and a garnet for Bella. Severus had brewed them each their own perfumed cream that would keep their skin healthy. When they opened the gifts from Harry, they immediately put on the bracelets admiring them. They went well with the necklaces. The small daggers they raised an eyebrow at.

" To keep you safe if your wand ever fails. I don't want to lose what I have just gained. Family comes above all else and I want to keep safe those I care for.", Harry said seriously. Severus, Sirius, and Remus exchanged a look. They had not questioned the meaning behind the daggers. Bella and Cissy gave him a kiss on each cheek, causing him to blush again, but thankfully his hair stayed the same. Severus gave Lucius a potion that would reveal his animagus form and Sirius got him a new leather bound journal that could only be opened by him. Lucius opened his gifts from Harry and nodded in appreciation at his dagger, but stopped and froze as he held the book. The History of Veelas by Leandra Clarune Malfoy.

" What is it Lu... oh my. Is that what I think it is?", Narcissa asked. Lucius just nodded. He didn't have many heirlooms from his veela side. " Where did you get this?", he asked. " There was this little antiques dealer by Flourish and Blotts. They had some really neat stuff.", Harry said. " Thank you so much.", Lucius whispered. Draco looked at Harry in awe. He had never seen his father so close to tears before. Focusing on his own gifts, he tore them open carefully. One was a top of the line broom servicing kit. How did Harry know he had gotten a new broom? He looked at Harry and Harry just smirked while glancing at Lucius. They had been in contact with each other!. Draco shook his head ruefully. He looked at his other gift and smiled. A white dragon carved out of white marble looked back at him. It was stunning. Draco thanked him with a hug, before opening his gift from Sev which was a new chess set.

They had fun talking and mingling. After dinner Harry promptly fell asleep and had to be carried by Severus through the floo home.

AN: Sorry for the delay. Sick yet again as the bad weather hits. Hope you enjoy! Please R/R

Also to Reader AZ: this is FanFiction fro a reason. In my story Morfin is a girl. I thought it was rather implied that Dumbledore did the bindings, I went back and added that now. Sirius was in prison and therefore couldn't take up the mantle of Lord Black and besides never wanted it anyway. Severus is a couple of months older than Sirius and again this is FanFiction, it doesn't matter that he is an illegitimate child. I apologize for the grammar, I went back and fixed that hopefully, this is only my 2nd story and I'm not used to sharing my creativity. Crabbe and Goyle will hardly be mentioned in this story as they do not matter. Draco has changed since his father has because Voldemort is gone for good.

To guest who reviewed ch. 9/10 Dumbledore is slightly obsessed with Harry and will do anything to test him to keep him on the path of the light and I'm calling it Astrology no matter if it's right or not


	12. Chapter 12: Ron, Creatures,Albus

Harry was now back on the train to Hogwarts. He never did get to see Neville over the holidays due to the fact that Neville's parents were now awake and coherent. It had been all over the Daily Prophet.

" This has seriously been the best Christmas ever! I can't believe that my parents will be back home in time for Easter break. As soon as everything is settled down, you'll have to come over and meet them Harry. Grandmother has already told me she wanted you to bring your Aunt Bella, so that she could thank her in person.", Neville said excitedly. Draco and Harry just grinned at each other. " Just let me know.", Harry said happily.

Before another word could be said, there was a knock on the door. " Come in.", Harry said, curious as to who it could be. Ron Weasley stood there looking nervous. " I-I talked to my mother over the holidays and she told me some things that just came to light. I can't tell you what, it's family stuff. Anyway I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier on in the year. It was rude and uncalled for. I know that not all Slytherins are evil or Death Eaters, it's just that growing up that's all I ever heard people say about them. Well except for my family now that I think about it except for the Malfoys. Also, my father would like to request a meeting with yours Draco. Something about clearing up their ancestors' past or something like that. Well that was all. I'll see you at school.", Ron said before leaving.

Harry sat there confused. He could tell that Ron's apology was sincere, but what could his mother have told him to make such a drastic change. Draco looked at him solemnly.

" I think I know why.", Draco said softly. Harry and Neville gave him their full attention. " Not many people know that my Grandfather Abraxus Malfoy had a twin sister. She was a squib which is why no one really remembers her. Her name was Loraina Malfoy. She married Archeron Prewett becoming Loraina Prewett. She had one daughter and a set of twin boys. Molly Lora Prewett and Fabian and Gideon Prewett who died in the war. Molly Prewett married Arthur Weasley. Loraina was originally suppose to marry Septimus Weasley. This is what caused the Malfoy's to think the Weasleys were blood traitors, because Septimus married Cedrella Black instead. We never found out what happened. Loraina died a few years after Molly was born. Father told me about it after Christmas when he was going through some family archives. He never knew he had an Aunt, he just was raised that the Weasley's were traitors.", Draco told them.

" So that means Ron's mother is your father's first cousin and that the Malfoy and Weasley lines came together after all. You now have family outside the Black line.", Neville said. Who would have thought that Ron and Draco were related so closely? Harry couldn't believe it. " Your father must have wrote Mrs. Weasley and sent a copy of what he found.", Harry added. Draco nodded. " This is great news. To find out you have even more family. I'm sure that you'll be able to get along. I think with the right people around him that Ron could be great.", Harry said. They all agreed with that and let the matter drop for now.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful and they made it back to Hogwarts safely. Tomorrow classes would resume. As Harry ate at the feast he couldn't help, but feel as if he was being watched. Sure enough Dumbledore was staring at him, the twinkle that was normally present was gone. Harry could feel him in his mind and let him see the memories of Christmas break and how he was grateful to have his father's cloak. Dumbledore left his mind looking...sullen and unsatisfied.

The next day, after classes, Harry invited Ron to join their study group. Ron was nervous. " You'll be fine Ron. I know that if you do your best, then one day you will be a great wizard. Besides it can only help you in the long run.", Harry conjoled. That did it. From that moment on Ron took his studies more seriously. Ron and Draco got on surprising well once they shared their love of Quidditch.

All in all things were going a lot smoother in this time. The only issue Harry had was Dumbledore and he would just have to wait to catch him doing something he shouldn't. Harry put it out of his mind for now. It was now March and Harry walked with Severus into the Forbidden Forest to help him collect ingredients. He was shocked however when a heard of unicorns, the centaurs, wolves, big spiders, black winged horses, and other creatures came towards them.

" Ah. You have come. Do not be shy, Harry Potter. We all wanted to meet the boy who is pure of heart and soul. My name is Morgan, chief of my clan.", the head centaur said. Harry gulped and looked to Severus. Severus smiled reassuringly. Harry stepped forward and shook hands with Morgan and chatted with him a bit before timidly approaching the unicorns. The one in front was pure black and beautiful. The unicorn eyed him as he came closer. Harry stopped a foot away. The unicorn stepped forward.

" I see Bane was not leading us on when he spoke of you. You may touch me, child who has returned in time. I am called Elistar.", he said. Harry tentively reached up and stroked Elistar. " You are magnificent.", Harry said. Elistar bowed at the compliment. It went like this, mostly, for each creature. Harry was fascinated by the wolves as they were true werewolves in the sense that they were wolved who could turn into humans. Severus asked if one of them would be willing to donate blood to help create a cure for a friend and they agreed.

Severus was surprised when Harry walked right up to the thestrals. He hadn't expected Harry to have seen death. Then he remembered that Harry had seen his mother die right in front of him. Severus vowed to himself that he would give Harry the best life possible. After the thestrals, Harry talked politely to Aaragog. By the time Harry was done it was late and they were both tired. They headed back up to the castle. They were almost there when they were stopped by Dumbledore.

" It is rather late Severus. Were there complications? And what was Mr. Potter doing with you?", Albus asked. Before Severus could speak, Harry made himself taller then reached out with both hands to cup Dumbledore's face. Albus was frozen in place as Harry checked him over and found what he was looking for. Apparently Albus had taken a curse from Grindewald and hadn't even known it. The curse was very subtle. It would very slowly corrode the mind over time. Harry removed the curse and reversed the damage.

Severus looked on with concern as Albus began glowing white. Then there was a bright flash that was almost blinding. Once Severus could see again, he rushed to Harry's side. Harry and Albus had collapsed.

AN: And the plot thickens :) Hope you're enjoying this so far. I'll be wrapping it up soon. As always Please R/R


	13. Chapter 13: End of First Year

Albus woke up confused. Why was he in the Hospital Wing? " Albus, you're awake. How do you feel?", Severus asked. Albus blinked at him for a moment before giving it serious thought. " I feel as though I am...in my sixties again. Wait. What about young Mr. Potter? Is he alright?", Albus said panicking. " He's fine Albus. He's asleep for the moment. He woke a little while ago and told me what happened. Do you remember being hit by a spell from Grindewald?", Severus asked. " Yes...but it didn't do anything?", he questioned. " Apparently it was a mind degenerating curse. It has very slowly been degrading your mind. Harry removed the curse and reversed the damage.", Severus explained.

Albus sighed in relief. He remembered often wondering why he was behaving so strangely. At least in the early days he did. Severus conjured a mirror so that Albus could see himself. Not only did he feel sixty, but now he looked it too. Gone was the white and silver hair. He now had his red hair back. His beard was gone. It was odd how different he looked without it. Minerva came in. Severus left the two to talk.

" Minerva. I want you to take over as Headmistriss. I will take over Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor. I never really wanted to be Headmaster. My love has always been in teaching.", Albus told the stern witch. Her gaze softened. " Very well Albus.", she said. Albus took her hand in his. " I've been given a second chance here and I do not plan on wasting it.", he said before pulling Minerva down and kissing her soundly.

Meanwhile Harry felt Hogwarts herself thrum with happiness. He smiled brightly when Albus and Minerva came in holding hands and the announcement made that Albus was taking over her post and she was taking over his. Albus looked to Harry and his eyes twinkled with kindness. He winked at Harry before returning to his breakfast. Things were finally going how they were meant to.

The rest of the year passed without anymore incidents. Classes were very exciting and talk had begun about adding a few more next year. The rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor had become loads better since Draco and Ron found out they were related. Ron had changed significantly. His manners were better and he actually applied himself in class. When the year was over Harry. Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Neville were the top students for the first years. Slytherin and Gryffindor tied for the house cup which was the first time in history.

That summer was the best Harry had ever had. They went to Sirius and Bella's wedding. Severus and Remus finally admitted their feelings for each other and were now dating. Albus and Minerva married the beginning of August after years of having feelings for one another. Harry couldn't remember a more happier time. It made him wonder what the next school year would bring.

AN: Finished finally! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
